The Attic's Little Secret
by Midnight1234
Summary: Lucy, Gray, and Loke are forced by their friend Erza to spend their summer vacation in an abandoned mansion stuck in the middle of the woods with nothing around for ten miles. Everything takes a turn for the worst when they find out they aren't the only ones in the mansion when a pink haired boy tries to stab Loke during dinner.
1. Thumps in the Dark

**Hiya! Tis is me, Midnight! And I have decided to make another story instead of update my others. Also, this story won't just be in Loke's prov the whole time, it will switch depending on what is happening that chapter. And for those wondering if there are going to be any pairings in this story, sorry to disappoint you, but no. I don't do that a lot though there will be minor Lucy/Loke in this. Please tell me if I should continue, I will highly appreciate it, so review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**The Attic's Little Secret—**

_**Thumps in the Dark**_

Loke rested his head on the smooth pane of the glass window, sighing as he watched the scenery flash by the car, not paying attention to what was in front of him. He averted his gaze to the red mop of hair in the driver's seat diagonal from him, humming to a song on the radio as they got nearer and nearer to their destination.

Erza had decided to drag him, Lucy, and Gray along to this summer vacation house that her parents for some reason bought, then let her take her friends down to it while they had their own vacation somewhere in the Bahamas. Lucky bastards, Loke wanted to go to the Bahamas, but he was forced to go to this house that has been abandoned for fifteen years or so years with no neighbors surrounding the place for at least ten miles. Lovely. The only upside to all of this really was the large lake that was apparently next to the house, but Loke doubted they would even get to swim in it since the weather was chilly. It was summer dammit! The weather should be blistering hot! Not some damn autumn weather! Loke want's a refund.

Loke glanced out the window once more and saw that they were now passing through a forest filled with pine trees that towered high above and obscured the cloudy sky from view. The path soon became gravelly as the road turned into rocks and a large mansion came into view.

The mansion was old but looked to be once beautiful with vines crawling up the walls and intertwining with each other, two large oak trees standing near the porch that had a seat swing with rusting metal bars that bent to make a pretty design. The grass was a dark green and over grown, growing through the cracks on the walkway that reached the house and the rose bushes had grown awfully long and needed a good trimming. The windows were dark with grim and hard to see through, some looking to be boarded off with wood while others loomed with darkness. The door was a large dark wooden oak door with a gargoyle knocker, the paint starting to chip. In the distance a little beside the mansion was a large lake, some of the trees hiding the dark waters from view.

"This is a mansion, Erza, not a house like you said it was." Gray said as he stood a little in his seat beside Loke to try and get a closer view of the large mansion. Erza shrugged as she parked the car.

"It's still a place that shelters people, is it not?" she asked as she opened the car door and got out, followed by Lucy and Gray, then by Loke whose only motivation to get out was the fact that he had been sitting down in the car far more than his butt would like him to.

Loke's eyes seemed transfixed on the house as he got his luggage out from the back and started to walk forward. The mansion seemed far more intimidating then viewed from the car, almost like it had come straight from a horror movie itself. Loke shuddered at that, cursing at himself for even thinking that.

"Hold up!" Erza called as she rushed forward with her mountain of luggage, somehow managing to balance a key in her mouth as she did so. She hopped up the three stone steps leading to the porch, letting go her luggage as she unlocked the door. The others piled in behind her, waiting for her to do so. It only took her a minute for the sound of the lock to click and the door to creak inwards eerily, showing them the darkness that laid inside.

"Alright, this did come straight from a horror movie, great." Loke muttered to himself as he was the last one to file on in, looking around the room to try and see what he could through the darkness that blanketed the rest of the house. Erza closed the door and fiddled for a light, finally managing to find it and turn the switch on.

The crystal chandelier above them flickered a few times before lights remained on, dust heavy in the air. In front of them was a wooden staircase with an old woven red carpet with dull gold designs going up and heading into the darkness with the banister a dark mahogany wood that had designs carved and curvy spindles. Off to the side was a wooden table lent against the flowered wall paper. In the middle was a dark reddish lamp with two candles on both sides. Two pictures were on it, but they were laid face down, dust covering the back in a layer. Leading into a different hallway was the same colored rug on the stairs, seemingly ending in darkness.

"This place gives me the creeps." Lucy muttered to Loke, eyeing their surroundings. Loke nodded his head.

"You aren't the only one that thinks that." he muttered back.

"There are rooms upstairs so I'll let you guys pick them out while I find the kitchen and start putting food in it." Erza said, grabbing three large plastic bags from within the confines of her luggage and carrying it off to find the kitchen. Loke, Lucy, and Gray all shared a hesitant look before they grabbed their own bags and started to ascend the creepy looking stairs, Gray being pushed to the front much to his displeasure.

"Why were we forced to come here again?" Gray asked grumpily as he fiddled for a switch at the top of the stairs, finding it and turning it on, lights lighting up all the way to the end of the hallway. Gray didn't give them time to answer him as he chose the first door on the right and went right in, closing it behind him. Lucy raised an eyebrow slightly at Loke while he just shrugged in responds.

"Hey, it leaves more alone time for us." he said suggestively. Lucy groaned and chose the door on the right, slamming it in Loke's face before he even had the chance in coming in. He chuckled to himself as he stood out in the hallway alone; staring at the door Lucy had just gone through, then making his way to the end of the hallway were he found the second to last door and entering, closing the door behind him.

In the middle of the room was a king size bed with a blue and green knitted quilt along with what seemed to be a billion pillows. In one corner of the room was a bluish plush armchair with a round end table next to it, a candle sitting upon it with an old worn out looking leather journal. On the wall with the door was a tall dresser with built in mirror and a large circle green knitted rug taking up the space between the end of the bed and dresser.

He walked to where the bed was and dumped his stuff on it, his attention turning to the leather journal on the end table near the arm chair. Just like everything in this house, the journal was covering in layers of dust, making the leather look lighter than what it was. Interested on what was inside, walking over and taking the rough material in his hands. Tossing it a little, Loke blew to get the dust away, a cloud of it floating in front of him and making him sneeze until he batted it away from his nose. Once the dust was no longer assaulting his nose, he unclasped the buckle of the journal and flipped to the front page.

'_June 12__th__, 1998_

_I have found the perfect specimen to start the experiment I have so desired to start. I have never found anything as suitable as him, even though he is just a babe, but still, he's just perfect, but soon he will be far more than perfect. He will exceed my expectations, I just know it. There's no doubt in my mind. _

_Well, I must go for I have to start the experiment, though I know the real experimenting won't be till later years._

_-Zeref'_

Loke furrowed his eyebrows at what he just read, but didn't have much time to ponder it as Erza called him and the others down, wishing for some help. Hesitantly, he set the journal back down on the end table and exited his room, casting one last longing eye towards it before he continued down the hallway. He will read more of the journal later, for now he better get down before Erza punishes him for coming too late.

He was soon in the kitchen with Gray and Lucy while Erza stood in front of them, putting some cans in the cabinets.

"We are missing some things so while me and Lucy go to the store, I want you two—" she looked pointedly at both Loke and Gray. "—to finish putting the food in the cabinets and fridge, then clean the kitchen then the whole house. The cleaning supplies are in the trash bag labeled cleaning, and once you are done with that, put them under the sink, understand?" she gave them a sharp look for which they gulped slightly in fear at before they saluted as if they were in the military and she was their general. Erza smiled sweetly as she finished putting the cans up, looked at Lucy and grabbed her car keys from where they were on the counter. "Let's go." And with that, both girls left. Once they heard Erza's car leaving, Gray and Loke let out a breath of relief, before they shared a look.

"She's going to be the end of us one day." Gray mumbled, going over to a trash bag and starting to sort the food on the counter before he set them in the cabinets, Loke doing the same with the other.

"She's going to be the end of everyone one day." Loke corrected, Gray nodding as he chuckled a little.

"True, true." he replied in amusement.

The two of them worked in silence, organizing the food until they heard a loud thump on the floor above, the light shaking a little and the cans in the cabinet shivering. Gray and Loke snapped their heads to the other, sharing a look with eyes that read confusion and some hint of panic.

"Gray," Loke started out a bit slowly, hand freezing from where he was putting up a bag of chips, Gray's hand freezing with a jar of peanut butter. "Please tell me you heard what I've heard." he asked, his voice trembling a little. Gray gave a tiny nod, setting the peanut butter on the counter as they turned to face each other.

"We're not going crazy, are we?" Gray asked even though there was a hopeful tone in his voice. Loke shaking his head a bit.

"I rather us go crazy than for that sound to be real when we are the only ones here." he said. "This is how every horror movie starts. With the thump in the old abandoned mansion with teenagers there for the summer." Loke whispered fearfully, eyes going to stare at the ceiling above him as if afraid that another thump was going to follow.

"Loke, shut up before I shove this peanut butter down your throat. It's probably nothing anyway. It could be the wind." Gray tried to reason, turning back to do his work. Loke didn't look convinced by this as he took a step closer to his raven haired friend.

"I don't think so…" he said cautiously. Gray opened his mouth to say something else when they heard another thump, Gray's voice dying in his throat. But this time the thump wasn't above them. It sounded to be in the living room which just happened to be right next to the kitchen. And what made it worst, the lights were off in the living room so they could see nothing. Gray whirled around, grabbing the nearest weapon he had which just so happened to be a loaf of bread, but he didn't seem to mind while Loke just stared into the darkness that was the living room, trying his hardest to see any shape or form beyond it, but all he could see were the darkened shapes of the furniture that occupied it.

They stayed still for what seemed like hours, trying their hardest to hear any other noise that could alert them to their intruder, but none came. Finally, Loke had gathered the guts to go over to where the light switch was for the living room, turning it on. Like the entre hallway, the large crystal-like chandelier flicked on and off for about a minute before it remained on, shining its golden light on the dusty furniture below.

No intruder was there, the only thing out of place was one of the end table beside an orange and red plush chair lying on its side, a candle broken in half on the ground.

Gray and Loke shared a look with each other before they turned around silently and began to work once more, tensed as they waited to hear another noise that might alert them to whatever caused the end table to fall on its side. They couldn't wait till Erza and Lucy got home, at least Erza would kill the intruder if she found them.


	2. Natsu-chan

**Hiya! Yes, yes, I know it has been a month since I have updated the first chapter and I apologize for that, so here you are with the second one and I do hope you enjoy! Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed last chapter! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**The Attic's Little Secret—**

_**Natsu-chan**_

Gray and Loke didn't speak of their experience with the thumps in the house they had heard earlier when Erza and Lucy came back carrying a few bags in each hand. They even acted normal all throughout dinner without speaking about earlier and keeping it to the back of their minds. It worked out well since the two had soon forgotten about their experiences and enjoyed the time they spent with their two other friends during dinner.

"So what are we going to go do tomorrow?" Lucy asked curiously as she took a bite out of the pizza they had cooked earlier, eyes darting around the table and at the other three who looked at Erza for the answer. Erza shrugged, reaching to grab another slice from the already half eaten pizza.

"I was thinking we could go down to the lake around noon and stay there till four, come back and make a fire to roast some s'mores." she suggested, looking around the table for the opinion of the others.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Gray said with a smile, leaning on the back legs of his chair, stuffing the rest of his pizza in his mouth and took a swing of coke. Erza glared at the teen when he slammed his glass back down on the table, the sticky drink spilling over the sides and creating a little ring around the glass.

"I like it since it'll give me a clear view of Lucy in a bikini." Loke said casually giving Lucy a seductive wink only for the blonde haired girl to grow red in the face as she glared harshly at Loke.

"Then I'll have to make sure I swim with a tee-shirt and shorts on only." she threatened. Loke turned pale at the threat, the pizza in his hands falling down on his plate with a soft 'plop'.

"No! Your body is too gorgeous to be hidden Lucy-chan!" he wailed with fake tears streaming down his face. Lucy crossed her arms and turned her head away from him with a 'humph'.

"I don't want to defile my body with your eyes on it." she shot back annoyed. Loke whimpered in defeat, head slumping on the table as he began to mutter incoherent words to himself while the fake tears still streamed down his face. Lucy smiled in victory, sticking her tongue out childishly at Loke who whimpered even louder.

"Pathetic," Gray snorted in amusement, Loke instantly snapping back to life with a tick mark making itself known on his forehead.

"What did you say?" he growled out in annoyance. Gray smirked, chuckling at his friend.

"I said—" he started, only to be cut off by Lucy's shriek of horror as a large butcher knife came out of seemingly nowhere, aiming itself right at Loke who dodge quickly out of the way, falling out of his chair. Everyone jumped up while Loke scrambled to his feet, Gray and him running to the other side of the table where Lucy and Erza stood in surprise.

A boy no older than the age of fifteen stood there. He was deathly pale with what looked to be a hospital gown hanging on his skinny frame, and a shock of pink spiky hair, but the most defined feature of the boy wasn't the pink hair or deathly pale skin, it was the two different eye colors the glinted in the light of the chandelier above the table. His left eye was a charcoal black while his right eye was a forest green color.

"W-who are you?!" Erza demanded, overcoming her shock as she glared at the intruder in anger. The boy tilted his head to the side, pulling the butcher knife out with two hard tugs. "Answer me!" she shrieked to the boy who just blinked calmly.

"_Why… here…?_" the boy asked, his speech choppy and his voice hoarse and raspy. He climbed onto the table while the four of them backing up to the point where their backs were pressed against the wall. "_Never… seen…_" his voice held a tone of a crazed person as he tilted his head further to the side, his eyes becoming larger and crazier. "_Natsu-chan… hungry…_" He lunged at the four with the knife held ready in his hand, only missing them by a fraction of a second as they screeched in terror and ran from the room only for the boy to follow.

"Who is this guy?!" Gray asked when the pinkette suddenly blocked their exit of the front door, the only way for them to go being up the stairs.

"I don't know but I knew that this would be some type of horror movie!" Loke screeched as they ran upstairs, flying pass all the rooms until they reached his, slamming the door shut and locking it with the safety of the dresser being pressed against it.

"Did—did he say he was hungry?" Lucy panted as she sat herself down on the bed, trying to catch her breath. She held a hand over her heart as if to stop its beating, looking at the others for confirmation. "Cause if he did, I sure don't want to be his next meal." she said while the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey, look at this." Gray said suddenly, catching their attention as they all looked up. He had walked over to the end table Loke had been at before dinner and was now holding the same journal he had been reading earlier in his hands, open.

"Gray, I don't think it's time to be reading diaries." Lucy scolded, standing up to stand next to her scarlet haired friend for some security.

"She's right, we have to call the police and inform them of the intruder." Erza agreed. Gray rolled his eyes at them and shook his head.

"Not that," he sighed. "I think this journal belonged to the person who owned the house before." he cleared his voice before he went on. "_'June 30, 2000. The specimen that I have named Natsu-chan is coming along very well. His eyes used to be a nice shade of green, but with the help of the medicines I have been giving him; his left eye is slowly changing into a charcoal color, though a few hints of green are still showing through. He has even started to pick up on speech and his strength seems to be growing by the day. By now he has the strength of a ten-year-old and in a few years if his medicine still works, he will be stronger than a grown man. But that's not the most interesting thing Natsu-chan has shown in his progress of being my experiment. When I first found him he had a nice shade of ginger hair, but like his left eye, it began to change colors until it has reached the color of pink. It's going along nicely and I just can't wait until I can see him fully developed, but that won't be for a while. Oh, it looks like Natsu-chan has gotten out of the attic again, it's time to put him back, so until next time. –Zeref.'_" Gray read aloud. He flipped a few more pages and began reading the next entry aloud.

"' _August 6__th__, 2000. Natsu-chan has developed a strange liking to sharp objects the longer I observe him, especially with knifes. Not what I wished, but I can work around it. He has also found something that he seems to love to say all the time, "Natsu-chan, hungry, hungry! Natsu-chan very hungry!" In one day alone he has said this, as recorded, fifty times. During those times I would proceed with getting Natsu-chan his usual meal. Before this, he would only be able to eat three times a day before he was satisfied. I have done some tests on some of the things I have given him and found out this was just a little side effect. If this continues Natsu-chan will be able to eat more than a human could even handle within a week, or more. I shall await the outcome with impatience. –Zeref.'_" Gray flipped to the last entry in the journal and read that.

"'_Natsu-chan has reached the age of five and has experienced such drastic changes since I first took him in. His speech his not up to pare and I don't think it ever will be, but his food income is... it's shocking. He can take into a months of an average humans intake of food in just one day. His eyes remain the same two colors as when they first changed though, and his strength is on par with a wrestling champion, his intelligence even exceeding above average to the point where I have to keep him locked up every night in different ways. The only thing that has gone wrong within these five years is Natsu-chan's love for sharp objects and stabbing anything he could. So far, I have been stabbed with a needle, pen, plastic knife, butter knife, broken glass, and a piece of broken of metal he had somehow found. Every single time he had stabbed me or something within his reach, he would giggle and shout, "Natsu-chan end, end! Natsu-chan hungry!" It worries me some too, but I have no way of knowing how to put a stop to—'_" Gray paused, the others looking up.

"What's wrong?" Loke asked curiously as he walked over to his friend, followed by Lucy and Erza. Gray slowly looked up and showed them the page. It ended right where Gray had paused, old blood stains covering the paper and smearing some of the words together. All four shared a glance, ones filled with worry and fear. Right below it though, they noticed in big childish letters that creeped them out, were: "_Natsu-chan full!_"

"So… that guy down there is not just some crazy guy but apparently a psychopath who has been tested on?" Lucy asked, brown eyes giving the door with the dresser pressed against it a look of worry.

"And by the looks of it, he even killed this Zeref person when he was only five." Loke added as Gray closed the journal and set it aside.

"This is just messed up no matter how you look at it." Gray said with a shake of his head. "First some guy abducts a random child, keeping them locked up in the attic and testing on them with only God knows what, but the child also being a deranged psychopath since he was five. I can't tell what's even more messed up! The fact that some guy tested on a child or that child killing when he was five!" he threw his hands up in the air with wild gestures before he fell back into the plush armchair behind him, sinking down in it and setting his chin atop his chest.

"Even though I agree with Gray, that's the least of our worries. We have to concern ourselves with escaping this place without getting some pink deranged kid trying to stick a knife through us." Erza pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at her three friends who looked at her with agreement.

"But how? All we have is—" Lucy looked around the room to see two lamps, and a stack of pillows. Nothing worth fighting with. "—lamps. That is all we really have that could do really any damage, but we have two and when we are out, we once again have a lunatic on our hands." she deadpanned, looking back at the group who deflated with the thought.

"We could always climb out of the window and get some help?" Loke suggested, Erza giving him a slight glare.

"And risking breaking our legs in the process? Hell no, we have to think of some oth—" she was cut off as the door to the room started to rattle violently, making everyone in the room whirl around, Gray jumping up from the chair, startled. They all held their breaths as they waited for the rattling to stop, their hearts in their throats. They jumped once more when the rattle had stopped only to be replaced with a knife through the door. It was pulled out then started to repeatedly stab at the door until a pale hand gripped a loose part of wood and tore it from the door, throwing it to the side. A crazed charcoal eye immediately replacing the torn of wood, searching the room franticly until it landed on the four who stared in horror.

"_Natsu-chan… hungry… very hungry…_"


End file.
